Ming
Ming was the base name given to a series of robots across the history of Robot Wars. The team competed with the Ming robots from Series 3-7 whilst also entering in the first series of Extreme. Ming was named after a villain from Flash Gordon, and the team wore outfits in later series to fit the theme. The team featured four robots during its time. A pattern was detected amongst the Ming robots' performance - in the odd numbered series (Series 3, 5 and 7) Ming lost in the first round, but in the even numbered series (Series 4 and 6), it passed the first round convincingly and lost in the second. Curiously, with only two exceptions in Hypno-Disc and Ceros, every robot to defeat Ming fell in the next battle it fought in. The original Ming, known also as Ming the Merciless, was a box wedge shaped robot with a serrated circular saw that covered the robot's entire back. This disc spun counter-clockwise at 3200 RPM. The robot also had a "quaint" sound producing device that was supposed to distract enemy robots. Ming broke down early in its first fight, and when flipped over, the disc came off its axle on contact with the arena floor, shearing it off and causing it to fly across the arena. Ming 2 was a long metallic wedge shaped robot. The machine weighed in at precisely 80.2kg, making it the heaviest in its heat, when it entered Series 4. Its wedge lead on to a front-hinged flipping panel. It was also invertible, and had two air-driven spikes for glancing blows on its side. It performed much stronger than its predecessor, easily dispatching the seeded Diotoir before falling in the second round to The Morgue after suddenly breaking down. It also represented the UK in the War of Independence during the Christmas season of the Fourth Wars, although the Ultimate Guide makes the false statement that it was actually Ming 3 who took part. Ming 3 was the most succesful of the Ming robots, retaining the same wedge as Ming 2 as its body shape, but the wheel guards were removed to save weight (this cost it significantly during its life). Ming 3's primary weapon was a large piercing claw added on top, very similar to Razer. It could double as a lifter, and had self-righting rods on the side of the piercer. Just as Razer's was, the beak was drilled with holes to fit the weight constraints. Ming 3 first appeared in Extreme 1 and also fought in Series 5, but the robot was upgraded in Series 6 with 3 tonnes of pressure behind the claw. Ming 3 has been heavily criticised by Robot Wars fans for being a bad clone of Razer, or even "the poor man's Razer". This is similar to how Gravedigger was labelled as a Cassius clone, but more stressed. Most of these statements spawn from Jonathan Pearce's introductions, and merely the fact that Ming has a crushing claw and side srimech. Despite this, Razer did not, in fact, have anything to do with the inspiration for the crusher, as the Ming team themselves admitted. Ming 3 lost in the first round of Series 5 after a controversial action by Matilda, and failed to report major success in Extreme 1 or Series 6. However, Ming 3 represented the UK in Nickelodeon Robot Wars alongside Rick in the International Tag Team Terror, of which they were crowned champions. This is arguably Ming's finest performance. The team's final robot was named Ming Dienasty, which entered in Series 7. The robot was constructed from an RCV (Radio Controlled Vehicle), which were produced by Andrew Cotterell's new company Robogeddon. The main reason that Ming 3 was set aside for this machine was because Cotterell wanted to gain publicity for his new company, but was forbidden from publishing corporate logos. The RCV was given a Ming-theme paint job, and a powerful drill was added to the lifting arm that was built into each standard RCV. Ming Dienasty had the special features of the RCV's - skid steering and four-wheel drive. The drill could spin at 3000 RPM, but was unable to gain considerable purchase in its only Series 7 battle. Ming Dienasty was given the number 15 seed placing for fighting in four previous wars, after the number 5 seeds Dominator 2 was unable to compete in the main competition due to a technical malfunction, before filming. This has been viewed as extremely controversial, as nearly all Robot Wars fans believed that other robots were more deserving of the seeding. Ming's loss in the first round is suspected to be the reason it was absent for the All-Stars tournament in the Seventh Wars, as it did compete in 5 wars, though this is not confirmed. It was one of only two seeds to lose in the first round in Series 7, along with the 3rd seeds Terrorhurtz, Ming Dienasty lost via a judges' decision. Team Ming also entered Series 7 with Zorro, a separate robot from Ming Dienasty, which was also made from an RCV, this robot also performed badly in the main competition. However, both of them helped gain the publicity for the company that he was looking for. Robot History Series 3 Ming's first round battle saw them go up against heat favourites Mortis. Prior to the fight, Alex Cotterell put on a huge white beard in an imitation of Mortis team's Arthur Chilcott. At the start of the battle, Ming attempted to turn around and use its spinning disc, but after one blow from Mortis' axe, Ming's mobility completely ceased, but the disc was still spinning. Mortis then slowly flipped Ming onto its side using its lifting arm, and Ming's disc flew off and across the arena on contact with the arena floor. However, Mortis then attacked the House Robots, and was overturned by Shunt and then pitted instead, leaving Ming totally unharmed (further) by the end of the fight when cease was called. However, the result still stood and Ming was eliminated from the competition. Series 4 Competing in Heat C of the Fourth Wars, Ming 2 went up against newcomers Bolt from the Blue and the handicapped number 21 seeds Diotoir in its first round melee. Ming 2 immediately flipped the weaponless and armourless Diotoir machine in the opening seconds of the battle. Diotoir could not self-right since the flipping arm of Diotoir was deactivated before the battle began; the robot then caught fire as it was right over the flame pit. This was enough for Ming 2 to go through to the next round of the heat along with Bolt from the Blue, however this did not stop Ming 2 from trying to shove Bolt from the Blue onto the flame pit as well before cease was called. In the heat semi-final, it began as the favourites for its battle, going up against the reinstated The Morgue, who had already lost to a robot with a flipper once already in this heat. The Morgue got underneath Ming 2, but could not lift it. Ming 2 then got underneath The Morgue, and flipped it, but The Morgue rolled back onto its wheels thanks to its unique shape. Ming 2 then once again flipped The Morgue, but not over this time. The robots charged into each other, and The Morgue impaled its spikes into Ming 2's front and pushed it into Matilda's CPZ. They separated, and Morgue rammed Ming 2 once more, immobilising it to great surprise. Ming 2 was then pitted by Sir Killalot and eliminated from the competition. The Ming team returned with a slightly modified Ming 2 for the War of Independence during the Christmas season of the Fourth Wars, representing the UK. In the first round, Ming 2 faced Adam Clark's American representitive, The Mangulator. The two robots drove at each other several times in the early stages of the battle, but Ming 2 couldn't use its flipper effectively, since The Mangulator was an invertible machine. After a few more charges, Ming 2 rammed into The Mangulator side-on up against the arena side wall, breaking off one of its wheels. The Mangulator could then only move in tight circles, and therefore could not get away from the incoming house robots, who then attacked and pitted the US machine, putting Ming 2 through to the semi-final. In this battle, Ming 2 was to go to battle with the only first round winner from the United States, frenZy. Before the fight, the Ming 2 team figured that the best tactic would be to hit the axe full on, knocking off the chain and preventing it from self-righting if it was then flipped over by their flipper. However, as it charged in, frenZy struck Ming 2's body, breaking the receiver on/off switch. This immobilised Ming 2's mobility completely ceased, only the flipper was left working on the robot. frenZy continued to hit Ming 2 until Dead Metal closed in and placed the immobilised machine on the arena floor flipper, where it was thrown into the air. Cease was soon called and Ming 2 was eliminated from the competition. Extreme 1 Ming 3 made two appearances in the first series of Extreme. Its first was a Mayhem qualifier battle, for a right to fight in the first annihilator of the series. It went up against Wheely Big Cheese and Hypno-Disc, and it went in as the clear underdogs. Hypno-Disc dominated this battle as it focused its attacks on both opposing robots' exposed wheels. Ming 3 suffered especially, with its wheel sheared into pieces by the disc weapon very early on, right before a light flip from Wheely Big Cheese. As Hypno-Disc then sliced into Wheely Big Cheese, whilst also dodging the flipper, Ming 3 tried to bring its clamp down on Team Big Cheese's limping machine. This was all before one wheel after the other were completely severed by the spinning flywheel of Hypno-Disc. Wheely Big Cheese was still moving in tight circles, but the Refbot counted it out, along with completely immobilised Ming 3, declaring Hypno-Disc the winner of the mayhem. Ming 3 was thrown by the arena floor flipper and landed next to Wheely Big Cheese, who then tried to use what life it had left in flipping it. Ming 3's remnants were then pitted alongside Wheely Big Cheese, who didn't even fit in. Ming 3 also fought in a vengeance battle during the first series of Extreme, where it went up against Mega Morg, Team Ming was seeking revenge after Ming 2 was bested by the Welsh robot's predeccessor, The Morgue, in the heats of the Fourth Wars, Cotterell claimed by default, as Ming 2 broke down for no reason involving The Morgue. In this battle, Ming 3 started by repeatedly charging at the Welsh machine side on and burying its beak into Mega Morg's enormous barrel-shaped body, but causing minimal damage to Mega Morg's mobility or weaponry. Mega Morg then escaped Ming 3's grasp, only to accidentally drive into Sir Killalot's CPZ and be attacked by the house robot. Mega Morg then escaped from Sir Killalot and lightly rammed Ming 3 several times, before cease was called for the battle to result in a judges' decision, the decision rightly went in favour of Ming 3. Series 5 Fighting in the final heat of the series, Ming 3 went up against Terrorhurtz in its first round battle of the Fifth Wars. Ming 3 was unable to get a grip on the axe-wielding machine at all at first and got hit several times by the double-headed weapon of Terrorhurtz, fortunately, little to no damage was caused to Ming 3. Eventually, Ming 3 managed to grab hold of Terrorhurtz and started to drag it around the arena. However, as it was crossing an arena flame jet into the arena side wall, Matilda came out of her CPZ and hit Ming 3 with her flywheel weapon, immobilising Ming 3 completely. Terrorhurtz was able to escape, but cease was called, the judges intervened and the battle went to a judges' decision due to Matilda intervening unfairly before hand. The judges gave Terrorhurtz the victory nonetheless, whilst Team Ming was given an apology for what happened, but were also eliminated from the competition. Matilda was given a red card and "a good smack up the backside" afterwards, according to Craig Charles. Series 6 In the first round melee of the Sixth Wars, Ming 3 went up against newcomers The Hassocks Hog, along with two returning teams to the wars: Spam and Hot Pants. Ming 3 went for The Hassocks Hog first, but could not get a grip on it with the claw weapon. Hot Pants came into the fray, attacking the Hog with its pickaxe. Ming 3 then buried its beak behind Hot Pants's fired axe, while the other two rammed it. Hot Pants was then pushed away onto the flmae pit by Ming 3 and was completely immobilised, and was subsequently counted out. Sergeant Bash then swooped in and dumped Hot Pants into the pit of oblivion, and Ming 3 followed suit, targetting and soon pitting Spam. It appeared as though Ming 3 and The Hassocks Hog would go through to the next round, but the judges ruled that The Hassocks Hog has lost drive to one side long before Spam was pitted, so Spam took The Hassocks Hog's place in the second round, either way, Ming 3 was still through. In the second round of the heat, Ming 3 went up against rising heat favourites Supernova. In this battle, Supernova immediately targetted the wheels of Ming 3 and damaged them on the very first hit of Supernova's flywheel weapon. The Sri Lanken machine continued its attack on Ming 3, destroying the other wheel and Ming 3's self-righting arms on the claw as well, also loosening its tyres from its wheels. Ming 3 was soon immobilised to a halt and was later counted out by Refbot. Cease was eventually called and Ming 3 was subsequently eliminated from the competition. Series 7 In its first round melee for the Seventh Wars, the 15th seeds Ming Dienasty went up against newcomers Ceros, Team Death's Metalis and the Dutch entrant Scraptosaur. Ming Dienasty was almost immediately flipped by Ceros, but was eventually able to self-right using its lifting arm. Scraptosaur then flipped Ming Dienasty into the arena side wall and onto the flame pit, where it was positioned in a way that the lifting arm couldn't right it. Ceros joined the fight having flipped over and immobilised the unimpressive Metalis. The rhino-based robot then righted Ming Dienasty and chased the seed down along with Scraptosaur. Ming Dienasty was harassed by Scraptosaur and Ceros, but managed to dodge away from their flippers, and then activated the pit release button. However, Ming was managing to drill away at both machines and avoid their flippers at the same time, Ming Dienasty then drilled into Ceros' flipper, but then ran away from the incoming Scraptosaur. Ceros then began to leave the action as Ming Dienasty started shoving, drilling into and manoeuvering around Scraptosaur, who then got a light flick in on Ming Dienasty. Metalis then ended up being shoved by Refbot into the pit right before cease was called. The match ended in a judges' decision between the remaining three machines. After much deliberation, the judges went in favour of both newcomers: Scraptosaur and Ceros, eliminating Ming Dienasty from the competition. Despite competing in 5 series of Robot Wars, Ming Dienasty was surprisingly absent from the All-Stars tournament at the end of the Seventh Wars; the reasons for this are currently unknown. Nickelodeon Ming 3 fought alongside Rick in the International Tag Team Terror competition in the Nickelodeon series in America, the pair went up against a fellow British partnership: Bigger Brother and Kat 3 in the eliminator round of the competition. Ming 3 was flipped over numerous times by Bigger Brother, but was able to self right each time. Ming 3 was then eventually able to clamp down onto Bigger Brother using its claw. Ming 3 and Rick went on to win the battle. This put the duo through to go up against an American partnership: The Revolutionist and Spin Doctor in the Grand Final. In this battle, The Revolutionist charged into Ming 3, but merely bounced off it, the full body spinner was then flipped over by Rick, declaring it immobilised as it wasn't invertible and didn't have the means to self-right. House robot Sir Killalot then suddenly came out of his CPZ and dragged Ming 3 out of its corner unfairly, eventually deciding to let it go. But Sir Killalot then proceeded to pick up and send Rick out of the arena without reason, leaving Ming 3 to fight Spin Doctor alone. The battle soon ended in a judges' decision, which narrowly went in favour of Ming 3 and Rick, declaring them the winners of the Tag-Team Terror. The winning pair was allowed to keep the Tag Team Terror trophy in the UK afterwards. Results |} |} |} |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 4 *UK Losses: 7 *US Wins: 2 *US Losses: 0 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Trivia *Ming Dienasty, as was Zorro (the other robot from Team Ming that was entered in the Seventh Wars), was a modified product from Cotterell's newly established robot building/hiring company, Robogeddon, Cotterell entered these two machines in Robot Wars to gain publicity for his new company as he couldn't display his own corporate logos, this being the main reason that Ming 3 wasn't entered for Series 7. *Ming is one of 22 robots to have fought in 5 or more series of Robot Wars, having fought in Series 3 through 7. It shares this pattern with S.M.I.D.S.Y., Bulldog Breed, Team KaterKiller, Team Big Brother, X-Terminator, Team Scutterbots and Thermidor 2. *Ming Dienasty was one of nine competitors in The Seventh Wars that competed in at least 5 series of Robot Wars but were excluded from the All-Stars tournament line-up later in the series for their own reasons. *In both of its last two appearances in the UK wars, Ming fought in Heat H of the main competition. *Like the Plunderbird series, Ming always lost in the first round of the main competition in the odd-numbered series (3, 5 and 7), and lost in the second round in the even-numbered series (4 and 6). *Six out of seven times, a robot to defeat Ming lost its next battle. Hypno-Disc in the Extreme 1 Annihilator was the only one to move through. Ceros also won, but Scraptosaur did lose, so this one is still counted. *Ming and Terrorhurtz were the only seeds in Series 7 to fail to pass the first round (although technically Terrorhurtz withdrew before the tournament started). Interestingly, they were also the only two of the sixteen seeds never to have been thrown out of the arena or done so to another robot. *Despite the fact that Team Ming also entered and controlled Zorro, the patterns of heats ensured that the two could not possibly have met before the Grand Final. Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Series 7 Seeds Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:Tag Team Terror Champions Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:International event only competitors in the US Series Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Competitors in 5 Wars Category:UK Representatives Category:Robots from Somerset Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:US Series competition winners Category:Robots Profiled in the Ultimate Guide Category:Seeded Robots to lose in Round 1 Category:Robots with Front-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots with Drills Category:Robots with Spikes